


Paradeis

by cozy_candy



Category: ChroNoiR
Genre: 2434, M/M, knkz - Freeform, vtuber - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 01:57:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozy_candy/pseuds/cozy_candy
Summary: “永远…不要离开我。”究竟是谁囚禁了谁，又究竟是谁离不开谁？神父这么想着的时候，无言着把爱人脸颊旁垂泪蹭去的吸血鬼露出罕见的温柔表情。





	Paradeis

**Author's Note:**

> R18  
标题为希腊语 天堂  
基本纯肉  
道具/微捆绑/自慰/dirty talk  
可能ooc 不喜请退出  
神父叶x吸血鬼葛葉

——  
“……主会宽恕你，我的孩子。”

拥有柔软亚麻色头发的神父单手合上印有烫金十字架的微型圣经，水蓝色的清澈双眸盈着温和的笑意。

阳光从教堂高悬的彩绘玻璃里滤出来，轻轻贴上神父纤长挺拔的身影，神父服干净整洁，称得他如同天使般恬静美好。

如天使一般恬静美好，  
如果他的另一只手不在流血的话。

他将圣经放在身后的教台上，有着一道小巧伤口的左手优雅的伸直，嫣红的血液缓缓渗出，滴落到洁白的百合花上，象征着纯洁的娇美花朵颤动着，被神父的血液晕染，交织出诱惑而危险的红白。

他愉悦的听到了想要听到的声音。

那是一种情难自抑的喘息声，声音的主人似乎努力压制着自己的欲望，喘息时而低沉时而急促，随着吞咽唾液的声音一起在肃穆的教堂中响起。

甘甜的血液，一滴一滴的，重重敲下。

吸血鬼的面前，是所爱之人，而所爱之人的血液，就是致命的春药。

把手指放回口中，轻轻吮吸的神父，带着天主慈悲的笑容走向面前的身影，衣料摩擦出细碎的声音，和喘息相映成趣，谱写着教堂中最特别的圣歌。

——

“主会宽恕你的……”

“kuzuha.”

被叫到姓名的吸血鬼收了低敛的睫，皱起的剑眉下是一双燃烧着璀璨红石一般精致深邃的双眼。苍白细腻的皮肤和罕见的银发显示着他吸血鬼的身份，他紧紧咬着下唇，眼底闪烁着一阵一阵的欲火，这显然让他感到烦躁，所以他倔强的抑制着自己野兽般的低喘，不满的看着面前的爱人。

“…叶…这是做什么……哈…”

随着爱人的吐息缓缓靠近，葛葉仅存的理智也正在消退，猛的一抬手却听到了金属悦耳的撞击声，这才又清醒了一些自己的处境。

他被绑在教堂高大的十字架上，宽大披风下精致的衣物外表看上去算是整齐，但是内部却无比糟糕，他只要抬起胸膛，就能感觉到胸前被金属材质的领夹夹住的乳头，中间甚至还恶趣味的连着链子，在丝绸衬衫里淫乱的晃荡着。

名为叶的神父发出了轻笑，葛葉盯着他的嘴唇，微翘的唇瓣，随后视线移到脖颈，柔软而富有弹性的皮肤之下是奔流的血液，温热，美味的生命之源，他伸出舌头舔过尖利的犬齿，从小腹往上感到口干舌燥。他的手并没有被绑到不能活动的程度，但是掺有纯银的坚硬手铐让他无法狠狠摁住面前的神父然后吸个痛快。

“呐，Kuzzuha，今天我允许你吸我的血，但是……”说到这里的神父露出了真心快乐的笑容，把手伸进衣服内袋里，拿出令人脸红心跳的物品。

“在那之前，自己扩张给我看。”

————

葛葉从喉咙口挤出一句咒骂，他本来就双腿发软，此刻更是缓缓跪坐到地上，用他为数不多会的脏话形容着面前这个天使一般的神父。他头昏脑涨，对于甘美血液的渴望席卷他的理智，尖利的指甲嵌进掌心肉里。

叶轻轻的把手指点在他拿出来的物什上，那是一个石质的假阳具，圆润光滑，甚至雕刻出了突出的血管，抛弃他的外形，实属是一件优美的艺术品。重新开始流血的指尖虔诚的划过假阳具，让其染上了妖治的血色，他用棉花糖一般的温柔声音诱惑着面前虚弱的吸血鬼，叫着他的名字。

葛葉呼吸变得短促，随着胸前金属链子的晃动，他的乳头挺立，变成色情的粉色，他的后穴和干涩的口腔逼着他行动，于是他粗暴的抢过假阳具，狠狠的瞪了一眼笑的玩味的神父，把裤子褪下，张开了修长的双腿。

在扩张之前，他毫不犹豫的伸出舌头将假阳具上的血迹舔舐干净，舌尖擦过突出的血管带来的羞耻和尝到血液的狂喜在脑中碰撞，他干脆熟练的将大部分假阳具塞进口中，用自己的口水充分润滑，同时也很得意的看到神父发暗的双眼。

“看我给石头口也可以兴奋起来啊？叶，你果然是个变态哦！”

从口中拔出假阳具，拉出一道银丝的吸血鬼终于找回了张扬得意的笑容，处于弱势让他感觉不自在，现在呛着不会靠近他的神父让他找回了平衡点。

他松开衬衫上面几颗扣子，精致颈环下面的喉结滚动，衬衫衣摆堪堪勾到大腿根，因为他张开的双腿而虚虚垂在那里，虽然许久没有做爱，但是身体忠实的记着那种感觉，他把第一根手指探入后穴的时候，前两个指节进入的时候有些紧绷，后面整根手指没入的时候就向突破了一层屏障一样轻松许多，他的指甲比叶的长，所以动作更加小心翼翼，“我到底在干什么啊”，虽然这样想着，后穴却愉悦的索取更多，肠液分泌出来，和温软的肉壁一起绞着自己的手指，这样的背德感让他羞愤的想要掐死自己，在伸第二根手指的时候，不小心蹭过了敏感点，他没忍住哼出来的一声酥吟，自己的阳物已经高高翘起，笨拙的遵循着本能，拔出手指之后把假阳具对准自己空虚的后穴，贵族吸血鬼在自己的神父爱人面前被石质的假阳具侵犯，真是世界上最奇怪的事情。

葛葉无法停止自己的胡思乱想，后穴贪婪的微微张合，他想要快感，想要吸血，想要被填满，吸血鬼的皮肤摸上去一般都是冰冷的，但是后穴内壁却烫的厉害。干脆好好看看这样淫乱的，悲惨的我吧，他自暴自弃的笑着，把大腿又张开了一些。

自己给自己扩张是非常羞耻的事情，异物进入身体，却没有他想要的血气和温度，他慢吞吞的塞着，清晰的感受到假阳具一寸一寸填满后穴，他感觉牙龈发痒，渴望着刺破皮肤，嘴唇蹭过动脉的感觉。全塞进去之后他皱着眉又骂了一句混蛋，开始缓缓抽插起来，随着假阳具的进出，他终于发出了满足而混乱的呻吟，擦过敏感点的时候，他崩起脚尖，胡乱抚上自己的性器，但在释放之前，一只熟悉的手伸过来，轻轻堵住他的马眼，他发出一声短促的尖叫，脑中一片空白，到极限的瞬间被阻止的感觉让他胸前金属链乱颤，甚至微微翻起了白眼，回复理智的时候，听到温柔的声音在耳边响起。

“做得很好，kuzuha”

撩开半边领口，笑的圣洁的神父，把吸血鬼的头轻轻摁到自己的脖颈旁。

————  
把唇齿张开到最大的吸血鬼，带着粗鲁的虔诚把自己的獠牙嵌入爱人柔软的肌肤，温热的血液奔流着涌进喉咙，使他满足的喟叹。

神父用修长的手指撩拨着吸血鬼漆黑的耳饰，指尖眷恋的下移，将与自己波澜不惊表情不同的，兴奋的性器放在葛葉已经扩张完成的穴口旁边，把对方如雪一般洁白的大腿架在自己的身上，呢喃着爱人的名字，将自己的性器插了进去。

与冰冷的石头不一样，叶的性器是那样粗大，温热，让人满足，因为扩张到位，进入的过程十分顺利，骑乘的体位让叶轻易的全部插入。葛葉把头埋在叶的颈窝，虽然治愈着伤口，但同时却赌气般发狠的留下牙印，他嫌恶这样的自己，因为就算如此丢人，他居然还觉得那么爽。

他们交换一个又一个的吻，相互渡气到头昏眼花，唇贴着唇，吻贴着吻，情爱之灯火如同沾血的百合轻轻摇曳。

丝绸衬衫被解开，叶的手从上至下抚摸着葛葉的肌肤，亲吻着已经因为情欲而挺翘的乳头，甚至弹了一下金属夹，看着葛葉一瞬间的颤抖笑的心满意足。葛葉的腰线十分好看，因为吸血鬼优异的血统，精致的人鱼线在每次呼吸的时候都会清晰的显现，腰窝是众神饮酒的容器，也是上天赐予葛葉杀人的刀，肤质如玉一般细腻，在叶的手下起伏着。叶轻轻舔着葛葉的肚脐，修长好看的肚脐镶嵌在因为饥饿而平坦的腹部上，就像绸缎中的宝石，肚脐是葛葉的敏感点，叶把舌头伸长轻轻刺激着脐心，从前端传来的酥麻发痒和后面的充实刺激的葛葉蜷起脚趾，皱着眉压抑着自己破碎的呻吟。

“……你是……变态吗……”

在交合之中，他感觉自己又快要达到顶点，抬手想去握住自己的性器又被手铐拦下，而叶此时却停了下来，明明再抽插几次就可以到达顶点，膨胀的性器却得不到释放，他的眼角挤出了几滴生理泪水，凶狠的语气到嘴边却变得沙哑无力，骄傲的他舌头打结，不知道该怎么解决自己的难受。

“诶?kuzuha想要什么就要说出来哦?”虽然看着葛葉的泪颜感觉在自己也忍的很辛苦，但是在调整好了能撞到敏感点的角度之后，坏心思的叶假装人畜无害的笑了起来。

“ばか……让我……”葛葉闭起眼睛，在自尊和欲望之间挣扎着，他不善于心计，实在是憋的太难受，便只好向欲望屈服。

“……操我……请让我……射出来……”

偏过头去的葛葉自暴自弃的说着污言秽语，下一秒就被叶整个拖起，精精准准的撞到敏感点上，他终于颤抖着如愿以偿，积攒已久的精液向前喷去，一时间他觉得自己的声带不属于自己，不然怎么能发出那样糟糕的声音呢，他高潮瞬间收紧的后穴让叶也把持不住射了出来。教堂之中，神父与吸血鬼抱在一起，紧密，诡异，又不可分离。

“永远……不要离开我。”

好像永远余裕满满的神父发现自己也在流泪，究竟是谁囚禁了谁，又究竟是谁离不开谁。正在这么想着的时候，无言着把爱人脸颊旁垂泪用吻蹭去的吸血鬼露出罕见的温柔表情。

限（かぎ）り在（あ）る时（とき）を，  
以我有限的一生，  
君（きみ）へと誓（ちか）おう，  
向你起誓，  
この天上天下（てんじょうてんけ）に，  
在这天上 抑或地下，  
古（いにしえ）よりの缲（く）り返（かえ）す，  
纵使他日之路途，  
人（ひと）の旅路（たびじ）にも，  
较曾经更为繁缛，  
振（ふ）り返（かえ）らずに，  
也坚定不再回首，  
ともに歩（あゆ）もう，  
欲与你并肩共赴。 

——


End file.
